As the development of information devices such as a computer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone progresses, large amounts of information may be stored in and processed by the information devices. Accordingly, memory devices of higher performance may be used as components of information devices. Since semiconductor memory may operate with a low power, the semiconductor memory may be used in a memory device.
Examples of semiconductor memory may include volatile memories and nonvolatile memories. Examples of volatile memories may include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. Examples of nonvolatile memories may include flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magneto-resistive RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (ReRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
A semiconductor memory may include a memory cell for storing data. Data stored in the memory cell may be read as a voltage of a specific magnitude is supplied to the memory cell. Characteristics of the memory cell may be affected by conditions such as a temperature. Accordingly, to accurately sense (read/program/erase) data stored in the memory cell, a magnitude of a supplied voltage having a magnitude that may be determined in consideration of the conditions having an influence on the memory cell.